WWE & TNA OneShots
by AayniahHardy
Summary: These are the oneshot requests . Check out "story requests" to request a story. /DO NOT put request here/
1. AJDolph

** WWE ONESHOTS**

**AN: This is my first chapter and I got one semi-Cute pairing and one...Well It's new to me too. So lets get this party started!**

**I don't own anything!**

**ADADADADADADADD**

**CHAPTER #1: Lonely (Aj Lee/Dolph Ziggler for Queeny)**

Aj skipped around the hotel they were staying at this week. She was in one of the best moods of her life! She pranked Kaitlyn, she was the number one contender for the Diva's championship, She has the best friend ever, and The best boyfriend ever.

Aj stopped for a second. She hadn't seen E or Dolph today. That was very odd. The woman pulled out here her Iphone and dialed one of her favorite people. The phone rang for a second.

_"Dolph Ziggler here. I alittle to busy being perfection or showing Off show Some where so Leave a messege."_

Aj sighed and dial another of her favorite people.

_"Hey it's, E. Sorry I can't pick up right now. I mostly at the gym or something. I'll call you back later. Leave a message."_

AJ sighed again. She had no clue where Dolph was and If E was at the the gym, there was no point of looking for him because he is gonna have his earbuds in and won't see or Hear Aj at all. It gonna be so boring without Dolph and E, It aways is.

Aj was about to ask if any of the diva's would hang out with her, but she remembered she hates most of the diva's. Then she would hang withe Superstars but most of them thinks she's crazed, If not all of them. She gave up and skipped outside.

Aj walked to the park. She ever had any time to herself, Aj was always around Dolph and E. She wasn't lonely, well she was never gonna tell Dolph that. She got a ice cream cone and sat on a bench. A young trio had passed her. They looked to be at least 14. the first girl was African American and had raven colored hair. Aj wonder if she was related to E because she reminded her of him. The only boy was caucasian and Had blond hair. He remembering Aj of Dolph. The first girl was had her arm around the boy. The last child was a girl. She was also causcasian and was a brunette, She remember Aj of herself.

"This is sad, Aj. Teenagers are reminding you of yourself, your boyfriend, and your bestfriend." Aj thought to herself. She jumped up from the bench and walked back to the hotel.

Once at the hotel, Aj headed up to her room. In fount of her door was Dolph Ziggler. Aj looked at Dolph and smiled.

"Ziggles! What's up!" Aj yelled jumping into Dolph's arms. And planted about a million kisses on him. In truth she was lonely and missed her Ziggles, But she still would never tell Dolph that.

"Nothing where have you been all day?" Dolph asked, holding on to Aj. He hadn't seen Aj all day and wonder what she was up to.

"Park. How about you?" Aj answered,smiling.

"My room, sleeping." Dolph told her.

"Oh. So what do you want to now?" Aj asked. "And have you seen E?"

"How we have dinner celebrate you be being number one contender, Just you and me. And I haven't seen him." Dolph answered.

"Alright...And I was a bit Lonely today..." Aj blurted out. She couldn't keep that to herself that long.

"Sorry. But to make it up to you we're gonna have the most fun of your life!" Dolph yelled and picked up Aj.

So Aj and Dolph did enjoy the rest of their night.


	2. AJKelly

** WWE ONESHOTS**

**AN: This is my first chapter and I got one semi-Cute pairing and one...Well It's new to me too. So lets get this party started!**

**ADADADADADADADD**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**CHAPTER #2: I'm Sorry (Kelly Kelly/AJ Lee for MusicIsLifeBVB)**

Aj sat in her locker room alone. Her eyes were puffy and wet. She had been crying again. She did everything to be a good girlfriend. She'd be there for Kaitlyn and everything. Yet Kaitlyn leaves her for some canadian! It wasn't fair! And now she alone. The started to pack her stuff when the door opened. The blonde walked in the room and sat on bench next to AJ. AJ glared at Natalya.

"Aj..I'm sorry. I really am, I just...didn't know." Natalya told Aj. AJ soften her gaze. Aj's eyes started to water. Natalya rapped a arm around AJ's shoulder.

"Natty! It hurts! I can't believe her!" Aj sobbed. Natalya rubbed Aj's back. She really felt bad about everything.

"Aj, If you don't want me to date Kaitlyn, I won't." Natalya told Aj.

"Natty, I...don't know...Can we talk about this later,please." AJ asked. She hadn't calmed down. Natalya nodded and left Aj to herself.

Aj was alone again. She heard people walking by the locker room. She hoped that no one else came into her locker because she was a mess. Her eyes were puffy, her hair was messy, and her nose was stuffy. Plus the fact she just wanted to be alone.

The door flew open. Just Aj's luck. Kelly Kelly, who shared the locker room with AJ, walked in. Kelly looked at AJ with sad eyes. Kelly and Aj were best friends. But Kelly loves Aj more than friends should. Not like family but as Lovers would. Kelly also always hated Kaitlyn Because Kaitlyn had what she aways wanted, Aj's love.

"Aj? Are you alright?" Kelly asked sweetly. Aj sobbed harder rolled up into a ball.

"Kells, Kaitlyn left me for Natalya." Aj sobbed. Kelly sat down next to Aj. Kelly's usually calm and cool eyes turned into anger filled ones.

"Aj, Do you want me to handle them?" Kelly asked, cracking her knuckles. Aj unrolled from the ball she was just in. If there was one thing she knew about Kelly was she could go from 0 to 10 in seconds.

"No...Me and Natty had a heart to heart talk And Kaitlyn isn't worth it, Kells." Aj told Kelly. Kelly's eyes calmed down a bit but she was still pissed about the whole thing. Kelly then had an Idea to cheer Aj up. If it failed...It come ruin their friendship but if it worked it could take them to a new level. Kelly looked it Aj's eyes. She moved in close. Kelly and Aj were now nose to nose. Kelly just went for it, She planted a kiss on Aj's lips. Aj was at first shocked but slowly closed her eyes. Kelly broke away, to Aj's disappointment, and smiled at her.

I kinda L..." Kelly started but was cut off by Aj pulling her down for a kiss. After a while Aj broke the hot kiss and Lick her lips.

"I love you, Kells." Aj stated smiling. Kelly smiled back at her. "Wanna head back to the hotel?"

"Yeah lets go. So we can have some fun." Kelly smirked at Aj, returned the smirk. "Plus Kaitlyn's room is right next to ours."

AJ grabbed bags and Kelly's arm and Rushed to the parking lot. They took Kelly's Car back to the hotel. And the rest ...Is a story for a another time.


	3. AJAlberto

**WWE ONESHOTS**

AN: Okay. I'm new with this pairing. That's what took me so long to update because I had writers block. (It took me about five days to write "The highschool life". It takes me maybe a day to write the first chapter of a AU story if I don't have anything to do) So here's chapter three.

**Chapter3: Dealing with a Man with Money (Aj Lee/Alberto del rio. for coolcool02)**

**AJ'S POV**

I love my job! Today, I made "Man arms" Kaitlyn look like a fool again! Is there nothing I can't do. I mean I'm diva's champion, I have a rich boyfriend, and I'm still fooling Dolph! Okay, the last part sounded evil but Hey you gotta do what you gotta do. Alberto loves me and I love him. He needed to win and I needed a play thing. It's a win-win-lose. Two outta three ain't bad.

"Miss Aj?" Ricardo Rodriguez, who was standing next to me, said. I snapped out of it and looked at him.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"Alberto said he was gonna be late coming back okay." Ricardo stated, with a frown on his face. I sighed and frowned as well.

"He's still in Mexico on business?" I asked the slightly older man.

"Sí señorita Aj" Ricardo said sadly. I sighed again, but i was louder this time. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, Ricardo. Gracias." I stated and walked away.  
At the time, I was walking around the Mansion that Alberto owned. I just started living with him this month. After walkinf for what seemed like hours i went to the bed room Albeto and I shared. I looked at the clock and it was 12:00 am. I yawned and hopped into the bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pilliow.

**(Three hours later, Alberto's POV)**

God, I feel sleepy. I was in Mexico all day working with numbers. I'm just glad i'm home. I pulled up into the driveway and rushed out of the car. I opened the door to the house and walked inside. I looked to see if anyone was still up at 3:00am. I walked inside the living room and saw Ricardo. He was watching a spanish soap opera and he was crying.

"Hola mi amigo. Are you crying?" I asked. Ricardo turned to me and dried his tears.

"N-No. My eyes are...sweating." Ricardo answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Claro que son. Anyway where's AJ?" I asked. Ricardo pointed down the hallway.

"She's in your room. I think she's sleeping." Ricardo answered. I nodded. I walked down the hallway to the bedroom. I opened the door to see Aj. I walked inside to get a better look. Aj's hair was slightly messy, since she was sleeping. Her lips were a bit parted. The light from the hallway hit her face just right. She looked like a sleeping beauty. I moved in and placed my lips softly on Aj's. After a second or two, I remove my lips and Aj opened her eyes.

"Al-Alberto? Is that you?" The sleepy Aj questioned. I smiled at her.

"Yes. It's me, Aj." I answered her. She slightly smiled.

"I missed you, Baby." She stated, sitting up. I sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped my arms around her.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry you have to deal with me leaving all the time." Aj frowned and so did I.

"It's okay. I have to get used to dealing with a man with money. As long as you love me I'll be fine." Aj said as She fixed her hair. I moved in to kissed Aj but We heard Ricardo yelling.

"Pero Randy ella está jugando contigo! Ella sólo quiere su dinero!" Ricardo yelled. Aj jumped up from the bed.  
"Ricardo, es mejor que no ver "Te amo, pero me aborrecen it" Separados de mí" Aj yelled running in the living room. When did she learn to speak spanish so well?

TRANSLATIONS:  
Sí señorita Aj: Yes Miss Aj  
Gracias: Thanks or Thank you  
Hola mi amigo: Hello my friend  
Claro que son: Sure they are  
Pero Randy ella está jugando contigo! Ella sólo quiere su dinero!: But she's playing you Randy! She just wants your money!  
Ricardo, es mejor que no ver "Te amo, pero me aborrecen it" Separados de mí: Ricardo, you better not see "I love you, but I hate it," Without Me


	4. EdgeOc

**WWE ONESHOTS**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**CHAPTER #3: Fireworks and Messups (OC/Edge. For myself) **

Adam Copeland and Aayniah Dunston, Also know as Edge and Niah.D, sat on the front step of Aayniah's mother's house and looked down at the sidewalk. After what seemed like hours, Aayniah turned and looked at Adam. Adam, who felt Aayniah's glaze, turned around and looked into Aayniah's eye's.

"Abby?" Aayniah questioned. Adam smiled at the fact Aayniah called him by his nickname.

"Yes, Niah." Adam answered African American female. Aayniah looked down again.

"I'm sorry about tonight, Abby" Aayniah murmured, It barely hit Adam's ears. Adam rapped his arm around Aayniah's shoulder. "And it's all my fault too."

"Aayniah...It was my fault too. Don't just blame yourself." Adam cooed. Adam kissed Aayniah on the lips. Aayniah pulled away and looked away. Adam sighed loudly.

Aayniah cuddled up to Adam and layed her head on his shoulder. Adam smiled at that. The front door open and someone walked out of the house.

"Aayniah Desire Dunston! What is he doing he?" Aayniah's father, Jay Dunston or MC JD, yelled upon seeing his daughter in Adam's arms.

"He's here because I want him here okay!" Aayniah yelled at her father. She didn't even look at him. Jay's face turned a shade of red and growled. "What is your problem with Adam anyway?"

"You are married! Matt? Remember him! Me and Your mother raised you to be ture to the one you married, Not run off with another man." Jay yelled. Adam tried to move but Aayniah had a good hold on him.

"I know daddy! But he left me. I started dating Adam three months ago, a year after Me and Matt's wedding. Daddy, Adam's a good guy. Matt was an Ass." Aayniah said, turning to looking at Jay.

"Aayniah...I didn't know." Jay stated. Adam looked at Jay also. "Also...I'm sorry about all I've said tonight. Adam, can you ever forgive me for my rudeness"

"It's alright. Mr.D." Adam stated. Steve walked outside.

"Hey. John wanted to know if everything is alright." Steve stated, leaning on the door.

"Fine. Now lets get some of your mother's blueberry pie." Jay said smiling and looking at his kids and Adam.

"BLUEBERRIES!" Aayniah yelled. Jay, Steve, and Adam moved out of the way as best as they could, The knew how much Aayniah loves Blueberries. Aayniah rushed past all three of the men. Steve went inside, so he could stop John and Aayniah from talking about blueberries because they would never stop.

"Adam, Come in. Let's talk about you and my daughter." Jay said. Adam nodded.

"I would like that, Sir." Adam said. He stood up. Jay walked inside and Adam followed.

"Call me Jay. Not Sir." Jay stated. Adam nodded**.**


	5. JohnCenaSting

** WWE/Tna Oneshots**

**AN: Here's one for loveLeoMarcus! Is from my oc's POV.**

**Chapter4: What a odd pair. (John cena/Sting)**

**Aayniah's POV**

I almost spit out beer. I amost spit out my damn beer! I looked at my brother and best friend, who were holding hands in front of me. Steve, aka Sting, couldn't look at me. John, aka Cena, blushed as he looked at the floor. I didn't know what to think.

"How..How has this been going on!" I asked. I put the beer can down. Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

"About seven years. Maybe more." John answered. He was still was looking down at his shoes. I sighed.

"And you didn't tell me?" I asked. Steve nodded. I stood up and looked at both of them. I slapped them both across the face. They both back away from me. I could see the hurt and fear in their eyes. "Your my brother and Best friend and you didn't think to tell me!"

"Sis, I-I'm sorry. I thought you would hate me if I dated one of your friends. I thought you, mama, and dad would hate me if I was gay" Steve told me. My eye's started to water. I looked at Steve and John. I shook my head as I let the tears roll down my cheeks.

"Steve. I could never hate you! You're my brother. I don't care if you're gay. And John I love you too no matter who you date." I stated. "It just hurts me that you didn't come and tell me."

"So? What do ya say?" John asked, slightly smiling.

"Okay. You two are a odd pair but okay! I'm cool with all of this but you have to go on a double date!" I said. John smiled at me and nodded agreement. Just then, Adam walked inside the room with a soda.

"Okay. I pick the time, You pick the place!" John said I nodded.

"Hey, What's going on?" Adam asked, taking a sip of his drink. I explained everything and Adam looked at us.

"I was almost spit out my soda. And really?" Adam asked. I nodded. "Well, I'm happy for ya, John. You need a man in your sissy life."

"Stop playing, Adam." I yelled at him. He likes to play with John too much. I slaped the blonde upside the head. John laughed and Steve laughed as well.

"Well, Abby I did need a man and I like being a bottom." John said laughing. I wanted to laugh but that didn't seem like the right thing to do. But when do I do the right thing? Maybe it's because it's my brother.

"What the hell! I will never get that outta my head man." Adam yelled. Steve laughed and shook his head. I laughed as well.

"Oh my god. Adam you shouldn't have said anything." I laughed out.

"Sorry for ruining your mind Abby. So how about we go out?" John asked, still smiling.

"Whatever. Aayniah it's your call" Adam said

"Lets go! I know this cafe near the mall." I stated.

"Alright. Lets go." Steve stated and we left.


	6. JeyJimmy

** WWE/Tna Oneshots**

**AN: Here's one for WWE-Slash-Luvee. Okay I've co- written Incest and Twincest before and I've also read it. But this is a first. I pretty sure this is the first Jimmy/Jey slash story ever on .(Only one I've seen) So tell me what ya think.**

**Chapter4: How do I tell him?(Jimmy/Jey)**

**WARNING: Incest. Slash. You've been warned.**

**JEY'S POV**

"I hate myself! I just hate myself! I mean what the hell is wrong with me!" I asked my best friend,Roman. He looks at me with sad eyes and pats me on the back. "And don't give me that "The heart wants what the heart wants" Crap!"

"Well...You can't help who you fall in love with." Roman stated. I glared at him and he just shrugs it off. "Well it's true, Jey."

"I know that! But he's my _brother_, My _Twin brother. _What would dad say? What would Dwayne say? How would I tell him?!" I question Roman. He sighed and sat down next to me.

"I don't know about your dad but Dwayne _might _understand. I mean he is gay too so maybe." Roman sighed. I shook my head.

"Thats true but He isn't in love with his brother!" I scream so loud that both Roman and Myself didn't hear the door open.

"Who is in love with their brother?" The voice of my twin brother Jimmy questioned. Both Roman and I didn't speak. It was so quiet I could hear all three of the heart beats in the room.

"Roman? Jey? Helloooo?" Jimmy had asked when he came into view. Roman kept his mouth shut and I just came up something.

"We were watching a soap opera!" I lied. Jimmy raised an eyebrow. I looked at Roman and he nodded in Agreement.

"Really, You? What was it about?" Jimmy asked. I bit my lip. I Started to make up stuff faster that I could start a fight.

"Well its about this gooding looking guy, Right. So he somehow falls in love with his twin brother. So he goes to get help from his best friend. So they talk about the pros and Cons of everything." I told Jimmy. He smiles at me and then looks at Roman. Roman and I return the smile, Knowing I was lying up a storm.

"Sounds like a good show. By any change, Is the main character's name Jey? And is his friend named Roman? And is his brother's name Jimmy?" Jimmy questions me. I freeze. Roman does to. "Is there something you guys wanna tell me?"

"I think I hear Dean calling me! Gotta go!" Roman yelled. He jumped up and ran out of the door. "I'll talk to you guys later."

'Roman! Help me! Say something please!' I screamed inside my head. I put my face in my hands. I didn't want to see the hate in my brother eyes.

"So what my favorite little birdy said is true. I was scared for a second." Jimmy stated. I growled softly.

"Can't tell John Nothing!" I growled. I uncovered my eyes and Looked up Jimmy. He had nothing but love in his eyes. "So you don't hate me?"

"Jey...Why the hell would I hate ya? I love ya and that will never change. But lets never ever tell Dad we're dating okay?" Jimmy tells me as he patts me on the back. I blush slightly and laugh. "For the record It wasn't John, It was Seth."

Damn that Seth! Well my brother doesn't hate me for loving him more than I should! Wait...Wait! He loves like that too? That is a win for me! I can't believe it. Or did I hear him wrong? "We're" could be him and Roman for all I know! Would Roman do that to me? I don't know!

"Jey? Are you alright?" Jimmy asks getting closer to my face. I blush the deepest shade of red I've ever seen. He keeps getting closer and closer. Then his lips lightly brush mine.

I was blushing like mad. Then i rolled over and fell on the floor? What? I was just...and Jimmy was just...Don't tell me it was a dream!

"Damn it!" I growled. I picked myself up and dusted myself off. Then I looked behide me. I saw a blushing Jimmy and a shocked Roman. I blushed.

"I think I hear Dean calling me! Gotta go!" Roman yelled. He jumped up and ran out of the door. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Bye. So is it true?" Jimmy asked. I looked at him in confusion. I didn't really know what he was talking about.

"What you talking about, Bro?" I asked. He sat down and looked up at me. "What?"

"Jey, You know you talk in your sleep right?" Jimmy asked. I looked at him in complete utter shock. "Cause you said somethings."

"Oh...Jimmy...I-I'm sorry." I mutter. Jimmy slapped me upside the head. I grabed my head and looked at Jimmy. He kissed me and I blushed.

"Why are you sorry? I love you."


End file.
